warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiderleg
Spiderleg is a slender,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 147 long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Spiderkit and his brother, Shrewkit, are said to be the first litter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Dustpelt tells Spiderkit and Shrewkit to settle down during a ceremony, however, a heartbeat later the kits are playing with a sodden ball of moss, and when it is thrown it hits Speckletail, who jumps up with a ferocious hiss, sending the kits creeping back to their mother. It is said that he and his brother liked to play, and made a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This was shown during the ceremony when they kept playing with a puddle of water - the one that Firestar saw Cloudstar in - much to their parents' annoyance. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Spiderpaw is seen a few times in this book. He and his brother, Shrewkit, are made apprentices, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw. Spiderpaw recieves Mousefur as a mentor. Meanwhile, his parents have another litter of kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. Spiderpaw was seen after a hunting patrol consisting of his mentor, Mousefur, and Rainwhisker, all carrying prey in their jaws. One morning, Mousefur roused Spiderpaw to join a hunting patrol with her, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. He was seen again, sprawled in the shade of the ferns of the apprentices' den with Whitepaw. ''Moonrise :Spiderpaw is only seen once in this book. He continues to train as an apprentice with Shrewpaw. When Dappletail gets ill, he runs to get Leafpaw, telling her that Dappletail was complaining of her belly hurting. His younger sister, Larchkit , dies of starvation. His mother is upset, and so is he. Dawn :Spiderpaw was only seen briefly in this book, when he and Whitepaw were pestering Brambleclaw to tell them about the journey. They say that Brambleclaw has to tell them what it was like to prepare them. Spiderpaw's brother, Shrewpaw, gets hit and killed by a monster while chasing a pheasant. Also, his younger sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation, leaving his younger brother, Birchkit, the last surviving kit of that litter. Starlight :He nearly falls off the edge of the cliff over the new camp. Once ThunderClan settled in their new camp, Dustpelt was seen giving orders to Spiderpaw and Whitepaw about clearing unwanted thorns from the camp to build a barrier. When Dustpelt says he doesn't want even a mouse to get through the barrier, Spiderpaw teases saying, "What, not even cats?". A while later, he was seen carrying thorns to make the barrier with Whitepaw. When Dustpelt says that there should be a rule, no kits near the edge of the cliff, including apprentices, and he flicked his ears towards Spiderpaw and Whitepaw. Whitepaw nodded but Spiderpaw's tail curled, reminding himself that after sunhigh, the "rule" wouldn't apply to him. Ferncloud and Dustpelt are delighted when he receives his warrior name, Spiderleg. During their first Gathering in their new territory, Firestar says that ThunderClan has settled in and they've already made a new warrior, Spiderleg. Later on, when Brambleclaw asked Squirrelflight if she wanted to go hunting with him, she said that she told Ashfur and Spiderleg that she was going to hunt with them. Twilight :Spiderleg muttered that Brambleclaw was a bossy furball, and that he thought he was deputy. When Sandstorm says there could be another battle between the clans, Spiderleg says that there couldn't be another battle since Mudclaw is dead. Brambleclaw states that he can spare two to three warriors every morning to help with battle training, he said he'd start with Ashfur and Spiderleg. When Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw, Spiderleg whispers in her ear, "Told you he's a bossy furball." His younger brother is now an apprentice under the name of Birchpaw. Spiderleg is one of the cats, along with Cloudtail and Squirrelflight, that finds Daisy. He offers to chase her out. Sunset : After the badgers attacked, the ThunderClan cats tried to repair the camp, and Spiderleg is seen sleeping with Ashfur that night. Spiderleg was the first cat to find the fox traps. He nearly sticks his nose in the trap, but is stopped by Dustpelt. He asked if his mentor ever taught him not to stick his nose into something without knowing what he was dealing with. He responds by saying that Mousefur taught him everything. Dustpelt tells him to remember it then. Squirrelflight then springs the trap. Brambleclaw congratulates Squirrelflight for figuring out how to fix the problem with the traps, and Spiderleg for spotting the trap. Spiderleg also calls out "what that bossy furball," when Firestar announces Brambleclaw as deputy. He is then embarrassed when he realized he'd said it out loud. Spiderleg nearly agreed with Ashfur's accusation of Leafpool making up her dream about Brambleclaw becoming deputy because he was Squirrelflight's mate. However, he thought better of it when the rest of ThunderClan didn't agree. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In ''The Sight, he receives his first apprentice, Mousepaw. His younger brother, Birchfall, is now a warrior. His parents have a new litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. Also, he is the one to discover the dead fox on ThunderClan's territory. When Brambleclaw asks if the fox was a male or a female, Spiderleg says it was a female. Spiderleg tells Brambleclaw that Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit had made a "patrol" of their own to and found the cubs. Spiderleg was one of the cats on a patrol that made sure no fox cubs were still around. He agrees with Dustpelt when he says that Firestar should never had given up land to ShadowClan, and said that Firstar shouldn't had given it up so easily. While returning from patrol at night with Dustpelt, Stormfur, and Brackenfur, he doubts Stormfur's loyalty towards ThunderClan, along with his father. ''Dark River :He continues to train Mousepaw. When Mousepaw is too scared to come down off the Sky Oak, he refuses to send Cinderpaw up at first. When Hollypaw goes to get Leafpool, by mistake Ashfur is there instead of him. :During the battle with WindClan, that was caused when two WindClan apprentices chased a squirrel over the border, Spiderleg is knocked to the ground by Tornear. Ashfoot rears up from behind and sinks her claws into his shoulder. Thornclaw shoves Ashfoot off him, and he attacks back at Tornear. When the WindClan is defeated, Dustpelt chooses him, along with Thornclaw, to remark the border. :When three WindClan kits go missing, and WindClan suspects RiverClan took them, they decide to attack them. As ThunderClan prepares, in case WindClan wants to attack ThunderClan as well. Spiderleg tells Lionpaw to get something to eat and that he must be ready for battle at any moment. When Lionpaw says that WindClan was fighting RiverClan, Spiderleg growls, "Anything could happen. RiverClan might chase WindClan off the moor. They might decide to accuse ThunderClan of taking the kits instead. Leafpool told Firestar that WindClan is desperate enough to do anything." Outcast :Spiderleg is only seen once in this book. He had kits with Daisy. Their kits are Rosekit and Toadkit. His apprentice, Mousepaw, becomes known as Mousewhisker along with his siblings Hazeltail and Berrynose. Spiderleg seems awkward around his kits, as if he "couldn't get used to the idea of being a father." His younger siblings become apprentices, Icepaw and Foxpaw. Eclipse :Spiderleg is first seen sprawled out in the clearing with Thornclaw. He tells Rosekit and Toadkit to stop "fighting" when all they said was that they were playing. He tells them to play something quieter, and says to Graystripe that he doesn't envy him, and says two kits are hard enough. When Toadkit starts playing with his tail, he says "When I told you to play something else, Toadkit, I didn't mean attacking my tail!" When Brambleclaw wonders where the dawn patrol was, and Spiderleg asked who was on it. Graystripe said perhaps they went hunting, and Brambleclaw said that they were supposed to report straight back, and Spiderleg guesses that maybe it was quiet in the forest. He defends Daisy from Sol, saying that she is a part of ThunderClan now, only to act embarrassed about it later. When he was going to fight, Daisy calls after him to be careful, but he "didn't seem to hear her." Long Shadows :Spiderleg is first seen at the fresh-kill pile curiously looking at Lionblaze along with Squirrelflight. When Thornclaw has a coughing bout, Spiderleg tells Brightheart to get a move on to fetch herbs from Leafpool, and says that maybe then they could all get some sleep. When Hollyleaf told Thornclaw not to apologize to Spiderleg and Berrynose, they ignored her and curled up to sleep. When Firestar calls a clan meeting, Dustpelt tells him that he hopes Firestar doesn;t allow more outsiders into their clan, and Spiderleg agrees saying that bringing them in is what caused the battle with RiverClan and WindClan in the first place. Spiderleg gets sick with what is possibly greencough. Lionblaze tells him to go to Leafpool, and he is reluctant at first, saying he is fine, but he decides to go. Daisy comes in with a vole, but Spiderleg said he wasn't hungry, so Daisy says, "But I picked it out specially for you!" and she wants to talk with Spiderleg. Daisy says he should start spending more time with his kits instead of only focusing on warrior duties. After their talk, Daisy is frustrated and leaves to be with her kits. Leafpool gets mad at Spiderleg and tells him that his kits should have a father. When Leafpool said kits were a special gift, Spiderleg tells her that they never expected kits. He then reveals that things did not work out between Daisy and him and that they were no longer mates. Sunrise :When Sorreltail says that they can't be sure a WindClan cat did kill Ashfur, Spiderleg cut in saying that they found his body on WindClan border, and what more did she want. He says that WindClan will get trouble, when Thornclaw says the best time of attacking is at night. Spiderleg tells Brambleclaw that they are going to raid WindClan, but Brambleclaw cuts him off saying that there will be no raid against WindClan. When Firestar says he'll lead a patrol to see if Onestar knows who killed Ashfur, Spiderleg says of course he knows. Then, when Firestar tells the clan that he knows they all want to know who killed Ashfur, Firestar tells them that there is not enough proof that a WindClan cat killed him, but Spiderleg says "There's enough proof for me." At one point, Spiderleg is seen playing with his kits, Rosekit and Toadkit for the first time. They are urged on to play by their mother, Daisy. While they are playing, Daisy remarked that she thought Spiderleg could be a better badger than that. Spiderleg breaks off into a cough and replies that badgers don't get greencough. He and Daisy seem to be getting along, but it is unlikely that they will be mates again. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Spiderleg, along with Berrynose, are stuck in the mud in the lake. They both were up to their haunches in mud, and they were thrashing trying to get themselves out. When they got out, Spiderleg thanks Thornclaw and tells him he'll be careful of where he puts his paws. Then him and Berrynose pad off back to camp, mud dripping from their fur. While talking about the drought, Spiderleg says that StarClan should do something about it, and that do they (StarClan) expect them to go without water. When Dovepaw asks if the reason that the lake has no water is because of brown animals blocking it, Spiderleg asks "What brown animals?" Then when Dovepaw says that there are brown animals blocking the river, Spiderleg says, "And maybe hedgehogs fly," He told Lionblaze that he shouldn't let Dovepaw make this stuff up, especially since they are all suffering. Also he says that what Dovepaw says sounds like tales for kits. Graystripe tells Spiderleg not to be too hard on her, after all apprentices play games. Spiderleg goes off with Hazeltail and Mousewhisker to find a shady place to sleep. His kits, Rosekit and Toadkit, are now warriors known as Rosepetal and Toadstep, as well as his younger siblings who are now Icecloud and Foxleap. Fading Echoes :Spiderleg is only seen once, and has only been mentioned once in this book. Firestar said that Rosepetal was as skinny as her father, and Jayfeather remembers that Rosepetal has Spiderleg's lithe body. Spiderleg is seen fighting with Oakfur and Whitewater along side fighting with him is Rosepetal. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is only seen a couple times. Spiderleg is seen as an apprentice, Spiderpaw, in the section ''Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes. He is part of the patrol that is hunting the foxes. He is seen following Graystripe along with Mousefur, and Brightheart. When they ran into the foxes, Spiderpaw lets out a tiny whimper and Graystripe rests his tail on his flank to give him courage. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Daisy (Formerly)Revealed in Long Shadows, page 236: Kits: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Father: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Mother: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Siblings: :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Faceboook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :FrostfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Cousins: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit :Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters